


Drawn Into The Web

by LordFlausch



Series: araignée du soir [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abduction, Combat, F/F, Kissing, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordFlausch/pseuds/LordFlausch
Summary: The same abandoned town. Another fight with an unexpected event inbetween. And a spider luring her prey.





	Drawn Into The Web

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly feel worse and worse that I cannot update the other fics, but somehow, my writer's block at least skips these. 
> 
> Have fun with the second part of the series, and I'd recommend to read the first one first. This will not really be a full-chaptered story as unlike as in those, a good amount of time passes between the Oneshots. But I may consider changing this someday.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it.

"You ready, love?" 

Tracer pokes your back, you chuckle and hold onto the chair in the aircraft tighter, nodding. Back to the ruins of that town, back to get something you don't know of. Top secret, blah blah.

"I'm ready."

Your voice sounds determined and steady, but your mind is full of worry and wildly coursing thoughts.

_What if I meet her again? What if she somehow knows?_

You pray silently for her not to be there, yet that hope is probably senseless. Whatever that objective is, it seems important enough for Talon to send their agents as well. Maybe you could be there before them?

"Your side is fine?" 

Tracer seems concerned. She should be, that wound indeed had been deep and the blood loss had almost killed you. 

"Has to." You look into her eyes with a somewhat determined gaze.

It is not fully healed, but you ignore the pain mostly. The sewings the doctors made hold well, but a good hit on the spot may rip the cut open again.

"Maybe you shouldn't have come with us today..." Your friend's voice sounds concerned.

"Nah. I want to."

"Why?"

_Is it hope to see her again? To be acknowledged for what I did for her?_

"I feel like I have to be here. After I did so much for this ruins, I want to be here for the result.", you say.

"And you don't even know what it is all about..."

"Yeah. But that's okay. I've learned to accept that. I'll just work hard to be a hero like you are one day, to be promoted."

"I'm sure you will. You're already a great agent, it won't be long."

You smile at your friend and nod.

"We'll be there soon. Prepare for the landing."

The pilot's voice comes from the cockpit, and you take your orders to secure a certain area around the main troops, slightly away from them, to make sure no one could creep in from the side. You exhale and grab your gun tighter. 

"See you later, __!"

Tracer jumps out of the aircraft, and you prepare and jump as well when your spot comes in sight.  
A short fall and a roll bring you on your feet again.  
A sharp twitch in your side makes you hiss and kneel down. You clench your teeth and bow a bit due to the continuing pain. 

"Fuck..."

You focus and stand up again, taking out your gun and moving to the spot you are assigned to.  
You activate your comlink. 

"____ ______, in position." 

You say and look out for any threat that may be here. The ruins make good spots for cover, so hiding will be fairly easy.  
You click your tongue impatiently and ignore the throb in your side.  
A movement gathers your attention. Upon a closer look, it seems like it was only a rat or lizard...  
Until the bullets hit the wall behind you. 

"ENEMY FIRE! WE'RE NOT ALONE!"

You yell into the comlink while looking for cover and finding it behind a pile of rubble.  
The answers of your teammates sound into your ear while you press to the stones.

"Are you safe, ____?"

"I'm in cover. I'll look out for a place to shoot back soon. I'll be fine, don't worry about me. Take care of the objective!"

You almost yell the last sentence, determined you are less important than whatever thing they do not want to tell you about.  
You hurry across the rooftop and glide down through a hole in it, moving over to a window and peek out. Sighing, you activate the device in your ear.

"Talon. It's Talon."

The black uniforms are unique, and sighing, you take a grenade from your bag and unlock it. You throw it through the broken window and wait for the explosion.  
When you look up again, the street is empty. You head back up to the roof and look out for more agents. None. You sigh in relief and decide to stay alert in case there might be more enemies.  
A noise behind you startles you and you spin towards it quickly.  
Nothing.  
You shrug and look for more agents of Talon below you. Still, the streets are empty.

"Bonjour, chérie."

You feel cold breath on your ear and want to turn around, but a pain erupts in your head and you fall into darkness.

When you open your eyes again, you are on top of a small couch inside of a building. The only exit seems a hole in a window further up, as rubble blocks the doorway. The room is lit by sunshine falling through the stones and said window, yet a part of it lies in a rather dark lighting where the sun doesn't reach. But you can make out the shape of a door in that dimly lit area.  
You sit up and a throb erupts in your skull. Groaning, you place your hand on your forehead and close your eyes.

Your bag is gone.  
Your gun as well.

"Dammit..."

You try to stand up, yet the pain won't let you have steady feet, so you sway a bit and have to support yourself on the couch.  
Walking towards the window slowly, you tense your muscles to jump.

"You won't make it."

You spin around rapidly.  
Wrong decision.  
The blast of pain in your head is incredibly strong, you lose balance and fall down.  
Perching up on one arm, you see high heels coming towards you and turn your gaze upwards.

_Widowmaker. That was obvious._

She seems unarmed, yet your slightly blurry sight may be ineffective in noticing hidden weapons. She comes to a stop about a metre in front of you.

"Will you... Kill me?

You curse your weak, unsteady voice in this moment. It lacks the sass you would use in the same situation, if you were well, to cover your feelings.

"I do not plan to. Not at the moment, that is."

She seems honest, and you wordlessly curse the effect her accent has on you. Doing your best to hide what you felt for Amélie, you chuckle.

"Then what does my life depend on?"

She does not answer, but instead looks at you with a slightly curious gaze.  
You sigh and roll yourself in a position to stand up, then pull the left leg under your body and press upwards, commenting the pain with a hiss through clenched teeth.  
When you stand again, you support on the wall and walk over to the couch, accidentally brushing Widowmaker's arm with yours in the process.  
You take a seat on the sofa, lean back and close your eyes.

"What did you bring me here for, then?"

She still doesn't say a word, but you patiently wait and enjoy the silence.

"Do you think it is very intelligent to sit like this?", she finally asks, her accent painting her voice.

"You said you don't plan to kill me, eh? Thought I might as well relax a bit, since I cannot go."

You hear her shift her weight, and walk closer to you. Then, the faint rustle of someone sitting down.  
You open one eye.

_What a magnificent sight._

She is seated on an armchair, legs crossed and arms on their rests, leaned back and looking at you with her head tilted to one side.  
Your mouth is dry, so you flick your tongue over your lips once to wet them again.

"Would you talk now? What sense is there in abducting me when you don't tell me why?"

She still keeps silent, but her gaze becomes a little more piercing, almost impatient.  
She looks as if searching for words to say, and you sigh, close your eyes eventually, relaxing.

"Why did you save me?" The question leaving her lips startles you.

"Excuse me?"

"You were the one to take me back to Talon."

"How did you get that idea?"

"There was blood on my leg, and you are wounded on your side. Et aussi, you were two hours late for the retreat."

_HOW DOES SHE-_  
_...Sombra. Definitely the Hacker._

You nod slowly and remain silent, trying to come up with an excuse or anything. 

"Pourquoi?"

You sigh.

"When I saw you, you were unconscious and helpless. I had just seen a corpse under a stone. No one deserves to die like that." Your voice admits your defeat in this argument.

"And you risked your life to take me to Talon, not just send a signal?" 

"Overwatch was looking for me. They would have come as well."

"Why didn't you take me to them? And why did you take my weapon?"

"I- I-"

"Why?"

You keep silent. She had you in a corner.

"Why?"

You clench your teeth and fists, and bow your head.

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE I LOVED YOU!"

Her eyes widen in shock and for the first time, you see her speechless.  
You feel the tears in your eyes, and let them flow as you continue speaking.

"I LOVED YOU. I LOVED THE ONE YOU WERE ONE DAY. I- ... I would have given everything to make you happy. I gave all fault to myself... Everything... I wanted to try to... one day... do something to... show what you meant to me... Anything..."

You sob when all the feelings of self-hatred and pain boil up again and wrap your arms around yourself, shaking.

"Amélie Lacroix was the woman my heart belonged to. You are not her yet you are. And I wanted to pay the debt of the fault I feel like I have."

She remains silent, speechless. No emotion shows in her face, and you haven't expected one to show.  
You stand up and go to the window again, trying to jump up, but miserably failing and falling on your back, air getting pressed out of your lungs.  
You groan in pain.

"I said you wouldn't make it, foolish girl."

She stands in front of you again, towering above, and stares down at you with an expression you cannot read. 

_Is it pity? Is it amusement? Is it concern?_

You keep like this for a while, and you can't help but notice how hot she looks right now. 

_NO, GAYNESS, NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR THIS! SNAP OUT OF IT!_

You stand up again, taking your time because your head throbs again, and your side began as well.  
You touch it hesitantly, and when you pull your fingers back, blood is on them.

"Shit..."

You move to the door of the other room, limping a bit, thinking your bag to be in there, but a hand on your wrist stops you and turns you back towards Widowmaker.

"What are you doing?!" Her eyes are narrowed, yet... something else.

"The cut is open. I want to cover it again so I won't faint from blood loss this time."

An unreadable look clouds her eyes, and she lets go of your hand.

"Sit on the sofa."

She orders, and some urge inside of you makes you obey. You take a seat, press your hand to the wound and look at her who rummages through the other room, tossing your own medical kit soon after.  
You take your shirt off without hesitation, examining the damage.  
One of the stitches has ripped open, exposing part of the gash. Blood is trickling out slowly, and you take your water bottle and wash it away before trying to wrap a bandage around it.  
You succeed, albeit it is a bit loose. Shrugging, you want to put your shirt back on again, but a cool hand on your back  
stops you.  
Expert fingers fasten the bandage securely, and you almost moan to the feeling of her cold hands against your heated up body and the hot air. You bite your teeth, suppressing the noises, which proves to be harder with every passing second.

_How would those hands feel elsewhere...?_  
_DAMMIT. WHY, BRAIN, WHY?!_

You try to control yourself not to arch into her touch, and almost sigh in disappointment when her hands leave your back.  
You turn around to look at her with a slight blush covering your face, to which she chuckles darkly.

"...Why did you...?" You curse your voice for being this unsteady.

"You saved my life, chérie. I owe you."

For a moment, it seems like Amélie just spoke, as if she was sitting there, and without fully registering what you are doing, you place a hand on her cheek, lean in and kiss her.

She does not return the gesture, but does not push you away either. Her lips are soft and cool, and the feeling of them against yours is just wonderful, even if you get no response.

_How wonderful must it be to really kiss her? To feel those lips move against mine?_

You break the kiss, leaning back and looking at her, trying to read her expression.  
She seems a little confused, but it looks like there is a certain interest in her eyes that vanishes so quickly it may have also been imagination.  
She stands up from the couch and walks over to the back room, coming out with her rifle.  
Your eyes widen and you prepare for the worst, yet she straps it to her back and chuckles, walking over to the window.

"Try not to die, chérie." Her sentence baffles you, and two words slip past your lips before you can contain them.

"You too."

A quick smile is all you can see before she uses her grappling hook and vanishes.

You stare after her, not knowing what you just set off.  
Absentmindedly, you touch your lips as if a trace of hers was still on them.  
You head into the other room yourself, finding your gun and bag in there, take them with you to the couch and put your medical kit back with the equipment, get the comlink and put it into your ear again.  
After that, you prepare and jump up at the window, managing to claw your fingers in the wood and pull yourself up, exiting the building. 

You take a look around and notice a figure on the top of another roof, who vanishes shortly after you make contact.  
A smile creeps on your features and you run over to the spot you were assigned to, activating your comlink.

"No remaining enemies in my sector."

"____! Where were you?! I asked for your report so often!"

Your face twists once and you come up with an excuse.

"I lost the damn thing in battle, was just able to get it back. Too focused on Talon agents."

_More like, one certain female agent._

"I see. Make sure your area is safe. We may have our objective soon." You suppress a chuckle to how resigned, yet hopeful the order sounds.

"Aye."

You hit every Talon member you see, glad they bought your lie.  
Soon after, it is over.  
You jog up to the meeting point, which is made a bit harder since even more debris is on the rooftops and roads. When you arrive and hop into the aircraft, Tracer hugs you tightly. 

"I really thought something happened! How is your wound?"She sounds more bubbly than usual, probably due to the mission's success.

"One of the stitches tore. I wrapped a fresh bandage around it."

"You got to see the doctor as soon as we're there! Not that you'll faint again, love!" You laugh a little to her request.

"Okayokay. How was the battle with you?"

"Surprisingly good. I mean, we had a bit of a struggle with Reaper and Sombra, but luckily, Widowmaker somehow wasn't really around. In the last minutes, it seemed like she was, but we were too far progressed for her to change anything."

"Well, that sounds good." 

_And nooooo, I totally do not know where she was. Nope._

She smiles, and you smile back, expressing how glad you are that they managed and that everything went okay.

_How long will I have to hide this secret within me?_

When you arrive at the Overwatch HQ, you go to the doctors to get fixed up, which doesn't take too long as it is only a minor occurrence, then you change for your workplace instead of combat uniform and head to your small desk, write a report for the day, continuing the lie about what happened and instead claiming you had been fighting Talon agents during almost the whole time, ensuring the main group's safety.  
You hand the report over to Tracer, who in turn just smiles and thanks you.

"Also, love? You really did well today. I'll mention your promotion on the top levels soon."

"Really?" You almost cannot believe it. Maybe it'll work finally.

"Yes, really. We could use your abilities with us."

A bright smile appears on your face and you hug your friend tightly, her returning the embrace and smiling.

"Now, go home. You deserve some rest."

You smile and say goodbye, head to your apartment, unlock the door and go inside.  
Something seems awkward. Nothing you could grasp, more like an awareness, a weird feeling in the air. You shrug it off as an aftermath of the battle, and head in the kitchen to make yourself some tea to calm down.

When you walk into the living room with the steaming cup in your hands, you almost drop it, but your reflexes jump in quick enough for that not to happen.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

Widowmaker lets her gaze wander across your body.  
She is sitting on an armchair in your living room, wearing her usual uniform, albeit it looks cleaner than earlier.  
She doesn't bother to reply, so you furrow your brows and sit down on your sofa.  
You chuckle slightly as this situation is so very similar to the one from before.

Awkward silence follows.

"...Do you want something to eat or drink?"

You ask carefully, wanting to be a good host despite the visitor is a surprise and an enemy as well.  
Again, she remains silent, and you sigh in response and close your eyes, relaxing.  
You hear her shift in her seat and stand up, then her footsteps in the room.  
You open one eye and see her towering over you. She places both of her hands at your sides on the backrest and leans in.

"What are you-"

Your words are cut off by her lips on yours, and shocked, you push her back, albeit not managing to break her stand, so she keeps caging you with her arms.

“What the hell?”

She just raises an eyebrow, and a slight blush covers your cheeks when you remind that in fact, you were the one to start this whole – whatever it is.  
She places a hand on the side of your face, and deliberately traces her thumb over your cheekbone – an action that makes the breath in your throat hitch and your blush becoming darker when you realise you can also feel her rather shallow breath on your lips.

“I know you want this, chérie.”

Unable to answer, your eyes flicker from hers to her lips and back, and without fully realising, you nod slowly. She chuckles darkly and kisses you again, and after a moment of shock, you eagerly kiss back, wrapping your arms around her.

_So soft... So cool... So demanding..._

You feel yourself longing for more of this, more of her, and while the rational part of your brain screams she is an enemy and you should push her away, the rest of it throughoutly enjoys her being this close and wants her even closer.

She breaks the kiss and looks into your eyes with an intensive gaze, you are unable to tell what she is thinking, unable to read anything in her orbs.

"Why...?"

Your voice is not more than a whisper when you hesitantly touch your lower lip with two fingers.  
She does not reply again. Instead, she smirks a bit and kisses your cheek, pulling back to see your blush again and to trace her finger across your cheek.

_She looks damn hot right now..._  
_Wait, what am I thinking?!_

"Amélie?"

_Maybe a part of her is still inside... Maybe she just... Maybe..._

"That woman is gone."

Her voice is cold, piercing, and she gets away from you and leans onto the wall on the opposite side of the room, looking down on you with her intensive gaze. But as you return it, you see a single, minimal hint of hidden confusion in those yellow orbs.  
You walk up to her and place your hand on her cheek.

"Why did you just kiss me?"

She keeps silent, she does not do anything but look at you, eyes slowly turning blank, bare of any emotions.  
You do not want that.

"Why? You kissed me, goddammit, why?!"

Your hands cage her even though you are smaller.  
Her eyes turn hard and she pushes you away, switching your positions and pressing you into the wall instead.  
She leans her body closer and bows her head until it is on a level with yours. When she speaks, her voice is not more than a hiss.

"That is none of your business."

_Fuck. I think I've never witnessed something more..._

Your thoughts are clearly not helping, but instead make it worse.  
You become very much aware of just how close she is, how her breasts brush yours, how her slow exhales tickle your face.  
Your breathing quickens, your cheeks yet again become tinted with another light pink hue, and your eyes flicker to her lips.

_WHAT AM I DOING? FOCUS!_

The rational part of your mind fails when she chuckles darkly.  
She knows. She is well aware of the effect she has on you.  
And she clearly enjoys herself right now.  
You have no idea how such a tense situation could change the kind of tension so quickly.  
She drags one of her fingers down your cheek slowly, letting it stop at your chin and gradually tilts it upwards, to where she is looking down on you.

"Tu es si obéissante..."

You swallow heavily, your mouth suddenly dry.

_I never thought French could sound so sexy..._

You want her. You crave her. You ignore the rational part of your brain that tells you to stop.  
And you press your lips to hers.  
She quickly takes control of the kiss and demands entrance with her tongue, which you give immediately.  
When her hands roam your body, you moan softly and you try to wrap your arms around her. But instead of letting that happen, she takes both of your wrists in her grip and pins them on the wall above you, breaking the kiss.

"Keep them there." 

Her voice is underlined with an unmistakeably dominant tone, and you nod breathlessly.  
She lets go of your arms and you keep them against the wall while she lowers her head to your throat.  
You gasp when you feel her cold lips on the sensitive skin, breathing slowly turning into panting.

Just when you feel her teeth scraping at your throat, a noise interrupts you. You hear her growl and she pushes herself off of you, reaching for a small bag at her thigh and pulling a phone from it that buzzes and plays something that obviously is a ringtone. She sighs, eyes narrowing at seemingly what is the name displayed, and accepts the call.

“Oui?” Her voice sounds irritated.

… 

“Non, I am not at the HQ.”

…

“That is none of your business. And don't you dare trying to locate me, otherwise I will personally kill you.”

_Whom is she talking to? Judging by 'locating her'... Sombra?_

“Fine. Tell him I will be there soon.”

…

“Oui. À plus tard.”

She hangs up, growling a little, and looks at you, on the wall (albeit your hands are at your sides again), blushing with swollen lips, breathing a little heavier than usual. A sigh escapes her lips, and she places her hand on your cheek again.

“It seems I have to leave, chérie. Mais je reviendrai, c'est promis.”

She pecks your cheek, ghosting a hand down your front, looking at you with a smirk and heads to... your bedroom?

_Ah, right. That damn window I left open in the morning to have fresh air when I return. She probably came in there as well._

Her head pokes out of the doorway again, and she winks at you, blowing a kiss almost mockingly at your still dishevelled state.

“Au revoir, chérie.”

You feel another blush on your cheeks and with a chuckle, she leaves. You can hear her grappling hook pulling her away, and absentmindedly go after her to close the window, seeing the last end of her ponytail disappear out of sight. A sigh escapes your lips...  
When you realise what happened.

_She just..._  
_She..._  
_...Efficiently avoided all of my questions._  
_And I guess I'll see her again like this soon. Meaning I can ask another time, but judging this one... and her promise... Fuck, I don't think she will answer. But instead..._

Some fantasies boil up in your head, involving you and her in a state of undress kept for doing rather dirty things. And doing those. For a second, you allow yourself to sink into them, almost feeling regret she left, almost anticipating her return. 

“Bloody hell...”

You walk over to the armchair she sat in earlier, take your forgotten cup of tea and drink the beverage that has become a little lukewarm in the meantime.  
You can't help but lose your head in thoughts of a certain female Talon agent.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks for my French friend for helping me with a bit of the French I didn't manage! Although she'll probably never read this. Whatever. 
> 
> Tu es si obéissante - You are so obedient  
> À plus tard - See you later (more or less)  
> Mais je reviendrai, c'est promis. - But I'll be back, I promise.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
